


О бессмертии

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars Legends: Darth Bane Trilogy - Drew Karpyshyn, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Drabble, Drinking & Talking, Gen, immortalit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo





	О бессмертии

— Сет, Сет Харт.

Сет вздрогнул. И чуть не подавился пирогом.

— Я настолько известен? — С показным равнодушием Сет повернулся назад, чтобы увидеть за своей спиной мууна.

Сет сразу его узнал. Оставалось надеяться, что муун не помнит их предыдущую встречу. В любом случае, Сет собирался делать вид, что это не он несколько десятков лет назад пытался оценить потенциал Хего Дамаска, раздумывая о том, каково ему будет в теле мууна. К счастью, он тогда вовремя понял, что идея не обернётся ничем хорошим и что молодой муун уже слишком опытен для того, чтобы без боя расстаться с жизнью.

Да, Сету надо было проверять тщательнее перед тем, как начать тот разговор. Конечно же, ситы умели скрывать своё присутствие в Силе, но муун казался слишком маленьким, чтобы быть ситом. Но понять, что маленький муун всё же сит, чуть не столкнувшись нос к носу с его учителем… Это было слишком рискованно даже для Сета. Общения с Занной Сету Харту хватило надолго, после неё связываться с последователями Дарта Бэйна как-то не особо хотелось.

В тот раз Сет Харт надеялся, что больше никогда не встретится с Хего Дамаском. В конце концов, Сет всегда был, Сет просто не мог не быть на один шаг впереди ситов. К сожалению, в этот раз это оказался не тот шаг. Сет хотел бы думать, что встреча была случайной. Но уверенный вид мууна и дроида рядом с ним говорил о том, что Сета Харта явно искали, поэтому Сет решил зайти с козырей:

— Только не предлагай мне стать твоим учеником, — бросил Сет, отправляя в рот очередной кусок пирога с мясом дианоги.

Муун и дроид переглянулись. Сет восхитился бы синхронностью поворота голов, но сейчас ему было не до этого, он снова пытался оценить потенциал мууна в Силе. Сет всё ещё не был готов пожертвовать собой на благо ордена ситов, но и умирать, отказавшись от подобного предложения, он тоже не собирался.

— Ты же сит? Так вот, я отказываюсь. Я не горю желанием перерезать всех джедаев. Мне не нужна власть над галактикой. Мне и так неплохо живётся, — перечислял Сет, пытаясь тянуть время.

— Неплохо? Пить какую-то дрянь в самом дешёвом заведении на Хайпори ты называешь «неплохо»?

Если бы Сет сейчас обнажил световой меч, у него были бы все шансы победить. На его стороне был бы эффект неожиданности, у него явно было больше опыта.

Но драка на световых мечах могла закончиться и по-другому. Сет знал, что он на голову выше мууна, к сожалению, только в переносном смысле. Сет верил в себя, но не в своё текущее тело: лапы дага были не самымы подходящими для фехтования. Через пару лет при должном количестве практики Сет бы приноровился держать меч ногой, но ввязываться в драку с ситом сейчас было отнюдь не лучшей идеей.

Муун тем временем обошёл стол и уселся напротив Сета.

— И, зачем вам ученики? Бэйн мог бы жить вечно, но нет, «развитие», «прогресс»… — продолжал вещать Сет.

— Тут я, в общем-то, и спорить не хочу.

— Да неужели? Ваше «правило двух» себя всё-таки изжило?

— Мне не нужен ученик, — отрезал муун. — Я лучше найду способ жить вечно, чем буду каждый день ждать удара в спину.

Мозаика в голове Сета начинала складываться. Так значит, муун хотел узнать секрет бессмертия.

— Сит, который не пытается рассказать мне, как правильно жить — это большая редкость! — Сет поднял стакан. — Предлагаю выпить за это! Я бы угостил тебя салластанским, но в эту дыру такое не завозят.

Хего брезгливо покосился на тарелку, стоящую перед Сетом:

— Я откажусь.

— Тогда позволь поинтересоваться, зачем я понадобился тебе сейчас?

— Сет, тебе не стоило прилетать на Хайпори.

— Это ещё почему?

— Начнём с того, что я знаю номера твоих счетов и могу их заблокировать.

— А то, что Лориан Нод сейчас на Нар-Шадда, ты тоже знаешь?

Хего Дамаск умел держать лицо, но Сет знал, что муун удивлён. Сет тоже был удивлён, он не ожидал от себя такого наглого вранья.

— И как это должно объяснить то, что ты сейчас пьёшь тут?

— Я от него прячусь.

Муун ненадолго задумался, а потом, наклонившись вперёд, продолжил:

— Сет, если ты и дальше будешь оставаться в тени, а не решишь записаться в пророки, если ты не будешь оставлять выживших, которые будут вещать на всю округу про твои подвиги, если ты не будешь попадаться мне на глаза, — у ситов было зашкаливающее самомнение. А умноженное на самомнение мууна, оно становилось просто невыносимым. Сет прекрасно понимал, что ему сейчас угрожают, хотя он бы и предпочёл пропустить эти тираду и сразу перейти к сути дела. — Если не будешь спонсировать моих конкурентов или связываться с джедаями...

Сет прервал мууна:

— А что, джедаи ещё пугают падаванов моим именем?

— Откуда у меня должна быть такая информация? Последнюю тысячу лет о тебе почти не было слышно, хотя раньше ты особо не пытался прятаться.

— Ничего не могу с этим поделать, цена бессмертия, — ответил Сет, улыбаясь так широко, насколько это позволяла собачья морда.

— И, если бы я попросил тебя поделиться голокроном с секретом бессмертия, ты бы мне его отдал?

— А почему бы и нет? — Сет снова попытался изобразить на своём лице улыбку, — ты парень неплохой, уроки Дарта Андедду я уже раз по сто слушал. Поговори с голокроном лет пятьдесят, и будет и тебе бессмертие!

— И после общения с голокроном в течении пятидесяти лет ты всё равно меняешь тела?

— Разница не так велика, как тебе кажется, у всех моих тел были две руки и две ноги, все они становились седыми на третий день, даже у юной твилечки кожа побелела.

Муун слушал заинтересованно, но явно был настроен довольно скептически:

— Проснувшись в теле юной твилечки, ты все еще ощущал себя собой?

— А что ты, собственно, имеешь против твилечек? Хотя да, признаю, знание того, что большая часть твоего мозга болтается вне головы, нельзя отнести к числу приятных. — Сет запил очередной кусок пирога пойлом с непроизносимым названием и неожиданно для самого себя спросил: — И как, руками мууна удобно держать меч? — И, кладя лапу на плечо сита, добавил: — Ради тебя я постараюсь найти в следующий раз тело муунки в самом расцвете сил.

— Ради меня, пожалуйста, не делай этого.


End file.
